zardogufandomcom-20200215-history
Ideologism
'Ideologism '''refers to the collective world views and practices of humans, and to an extent other animals, regarding the 'Nature, Essence, and Order of our Universe and the Omniverse, as well as a pursuing the understanding of their fundamental truths' (Second Edition of the Vreloth, Chapter IV). Traditional forms of Ideologism often incorporate elements of divinity, referring to the Highplaners as the 'Divines', while more modern forms of Ideologism emphasize furthering the human understanding of the metaphysical aspects of the Omniverse. Modern Ideologism originated after the Divine Revelation (or just 'Revelation'), referred to in some traditional forms as the Lesser Transcendence, in reference to a prophesied 'Greater Transcendence'. The Revelation is well-documented and well-substantiated in the First and Second Books of the Vreloth, a book of accounts by famous scholars which lived during the Revelation. During the Revelation, five of the Highplaners transcended to the Homeplane - who came to be known (in ACL) as Goreth, Colover, Frothar, Tsukage, and Alekaar- all of which are the namesake and head of the pantheon for a form of traditional Ideologism - for example, Goreth is recognized as the head of the pantheon in the Doctrine of Goreth. All known Highplaners and their Acolytes are referred to as the 'Common Pantheon.' However, traditional Ideologism has dwindled over the course of several centuries in favor of more modern interpretations of Ideologism such as the Freethinkers, who emphasize furthering an understanding of the Omren, also referred to as 'The Binding Force', which is believed to be the greatest force in the universe which binds all Planes of Existence of the Omniverse together. History Enshelm Traditional Ideologism was often characterized by ritual practices and veneration of the Highplaners, referred to as Divines, through altars, statues, and priest/esses. However, modern thought among scholars is to reject the notion of divinity of the Highplaners. While it is commonly accepted that the Highplaners are responsible for the formation of the Homeplane, modern thought dictates that 'because the Highplaners are non-interventionist, any veneration by humankind is ultimately inconsequential.' However, many people maintain a great degree of respect for the Highplaners, as they possess a greater insight into the universe. After the Revelation in 632 BE, work began on the first book of the Vreloth (from Old Alteric ''vrei ''- truth, ''loth ''- book) by Altriied scholars of the time, the most famous of which being Delmen Novoltrem (b. 658/57), who is credited as the primary author of the book, although it was not completed until 594 BE - nearly thirty years after his death. The first book, which included contributions from many Altriied and some Lezek scholars and leaders, detailed the occurrences of the Revelation as well as the foundation of Ideologism, such as the guiding philosophical tenets imparted by the Highplaners to humanity, and the basic fundamentals of the Omniversal theory. The Triad Pantheon of Goreth, Colover, and Frothar (Alteric ''Goretheus, Cseratheus, Ferotheus ''respectively) was the sole Ideologism of the Altriied Empire, and was rapidly spread across the continent, especially to Argonen petty kingdoms of the time such as Farthwaldd, which would eventually unite most other Argonen states under the Argen Empire and embraced the Triad Pantheon. Altriied society divided Ideologism between ''Inquiverum ''(Alteric ''inquir '''to study/to ask' + ''verum '''truth') - the scholarly study of the universe, ''Reverum ''(Alteric 'to revere') - the practice of venerating the 'Divines', and ''Doctrineum - ''the common understanding of the Pantheon and the source of the term 'Doctrinism'. Also during this time, contact was established with Nafar sailors, who introduced knowledge of the Divines of Tsukage and Alekaar to the continent, and brought back knowledge of the Triad Divines. Tsukage and Alekaar both were incorporated into the Altriied Pantheon as 'lesser' Divines, and were added as an addendum to the First Book of the Vreloth initially, but later inspired Argonen and Altriied scholars and monks to begin writing the Second Book of the Vreloth around 409 BE. Under the Triad Pantheon, all three Highplaners, known as Divines, were considered equal. However, Frothar, or Ferotheus, gradually became the leading figure in Altriied society, and was portrayed as a figure of Altriied superiority. Simultaneously, Colover, or Cseratheus, garnered a greater following in Cortriium, and would soon be portrayed as a symbol of Cortriium sovereignty. In the early to mid-4th century BE, a series of rebellions and later conflicts erupted in Cortriium, vying for independence from the Altriied Empire. After the Argen Empire intervened and invaded Cortriium in 336 BE, the Argen-Cortriium Empire was formed four years later. The period following the formation of the Argen-Cortriium Empire led to an intense series of conflicts with the Altriied Empire over 'spiritual rights' regarding different interpretations of the Triad Pantheon, which continued for the next three hundred years, resulting in territorial changes as well as much spiritual persecution on both sides. During this time, another Divine, named Prodema (Alteric ''Prodomis), the Divine of War and Victory, was prophesied but not revealed. Prodema was used as a symbol of military dominance by both empires to an extent. While many people of the time did not genuinely believe in the existence of Prodema as more than a symbol, to many others the use of it was considered heretical, and came to be known as the 'false Divine'. In 1 BE, following the series of spiritual wars between the Argen-Cortriium Empire and the Altriied Empire , the Everten Concordat was signed, forming the Doctrine of Goreth, Doctrine of Colover, and Doctrine of Frothar. The Kingdom of Argewald and its former client states adopted the Doctrine of Goreth as the official form of Ideologism, the Cortriium Kingdom adopted the Doctrine of Colover, and the Altriied Empire adopted the Doctrine of Frothar, while the School of Tsukage and School of Alekaar existed on Akura. As per the Everten Concordat, all people were free to follow any of the three Doctrines of Ideologism. The period became known as the 'Spiritual Free Age.' Along with the Everten Concordat, the Third Book of the Vreloth was completed, assembling a large collection of contemporary literature with an emphasis on promoting a lasting peace. It is also sometimes known as the 'Book of Frothar' as it emphasizes righteous personal behavior and morality. The third book also mentions Prodema, but does not name them to be an actual Divine. Afterwards, between 54 and 75 AE, three more Highplaners were revealed, one of which on Enshelm, named Astora, Divine of the material world, with the other two being revealed to the Akurens - Meraket, Divine of the oceans and seas, and Aakahd, Divine of the sky. Nezebek was later revealed in 310 AE. According to the Third Book of the Vreloth (written from ~290 - 434), Nezebek revealed themself to the High Queen of the Volgeys, Askrëy, resulting in the gradual conversion of Volgeys from their indigenous religions. The Doctrine of Nezebek was adopted as the official form of Ideologism of the Morvenien Kingdoms in 383. By 450, the majority of Volgeys adhered to the Common Pantheon. In the year 500, another Divine revealed themselves to the Queen of Rohrenauw, Franziska, and many of her advisors as Prodema, the previously prophesied Divine of War. However, Prodema emphasized a message of peace and diplomacy as opposed to glorifying conflict, as they had been portrayed as previously. Many modern spiritual scholars believe Prodema revealed themself in an effort to ensure a lasting peace in the continent, or at the very least to prevent any 'unnecessary' conflicts in the future. In the South of Enshelm, the islands of Drekofou & Niekofou maintained their indigenous religion, (?). However, in 515, the Kingdom of Merizea captured their capital of Endres (ενδρες) and swiftly converted the locals to the Common Pantheon. The first House of Colover (''Mer. ''Csearrus) was founded in Endres around 518, followed by an increased following of Astora in the 7th and 8th centuries in the region. In 533, work began on the fourth Book of the Vreloth by a group of Argen monks in the Central Dauer Mountains in the Second Altriied Empire and was completed by the year 619, with contributions by several monks, scholars, and leaders, including Losgar the Lustful, Frájaás of the Helgens from 573 - 598, as well as ? scholars of the time, such as Liao Yuteng. The fourth book of the Vreloth is regarded as 'the Book of Colover', due to its emphasis on the principle of 'enlightenment through knowledge', which would eventually lead to a rise in the following of Colover and an era some historians refer to as the 'First Age of Enlightenment', where mathematics, science, and literature thrived in the continent of Enshelm. Even later, the fourth book would contribute towards the 'Coloveren Movement', where many traditionally Gorethien nations, such as Argewald and Rohrenauw, converted in large numbers to the Doctrine of Colover, sparking a number of spiritual conflicts known as the 'Coloveren Wars' from the 10th to the 15th centuries. Following the Coloveren Movement in Enshelm was the Enlightenment Period, a period of intellectual and artistic reform which took place across Enshelm from the late 15th to mid 18th centuries. During this time, how Ideologism was interpreted and practiced changed drastically. The 'Freethinker' movement gained a lot of traction during this period, which questioned and later outright rejected the association between the Highplaners and the concept of Divinity, instead opting to see them as 'beings of a higher realm who possess a greater degree of insight into the Omniverse than that of humans ... and are most certainly worthy of admiration, but not of veneration', in the famous words of Ferenzic scholar Valesco Montero (1728-1783). The Enlightenment Age in Enshelm overlapped with what is known as the 'Akuren Age of Exploration', in which many nations from the continent of Akura, having recently experienced an 'Enlightenment Age' of their own, began sailing in large numbers to Enshelm, establishing several trading ports and claiming uninhabited islands in Enshelm, and even forcefully colonizing certain parts of the mainland, mainly in the South of the continent. During this time, however, many new and novel concepts, including spiritual ones, were introduced to Enshelm. Many of these spiritualistic ideas, concepts, and traditions were embraced by the various cultures of Enshelm and incorporated into philosophy, literature, and art, and continues to have a lasting effect even today. Entirely new forms of Ideologism were introduced to Enshelm during this time. The Aniprevko Sanctuary of Tsukage was built in 1634, near the city of Aniprevko in Southeastern Volghevsky, followed by several Houses of Alekaar and Temples of Meraket being built in Southern Enshelm, as well as a handful of Temples of Jeodo, notably the ones on the now Zardigen controlled islands of St. Vincent and St. Arthur. However, Akuren Ideologism and the Freethinker movement, while prevalent during the Enlightenment Period in Enshelm, were overshadowed by the Unitarian movement. Unitarianism, a form of Ideologism which regards all the Divines in equally, and does not recognize any official 'head' of the Pantheon, was widely embraced and adopted throughout Enshelm. Today, Unitarianism is the largest form of Ideologism on the continent. Ever since the Enlightenment Period concluded in the 18th century, traditional Ideologism in Enshelm has gradually declined. While many people in modern Enshelm associate with the Freethinker movement, many others are simply 'aspiritual' and don't regard the concept of Ideologism as important. However, many others identify as being 'culturally' spiritual, but don't adhere to any traditional belief system. Throughout the course of Enshelic history, Ideologism and the Common Pantheon has diverged into many different interpretations. The Divines of the Common Pantheon are often represented in drastically different ways, and traditions are observed quite differently, varying from culture to culture. Perhaps the greatest difference is the question of the afterlife. For example, traditional Ferothien lore suggests the existence of a singular plane of existence, parallel to that of the Highplane, in which entrance is earned through one's 'objective morality and overall contributions to humanity', while in most Gorethien lore, multiple planes of existence, typically completely separate from the Homeplane and the Highplane, exist, and entrance dependent on one's specific contributions to humanity. Another concept in Ideologism which differs quite significantly is the concept of reincarnation, which was almost unheard of before it was introduced by Kyoshian monks in the mid 17th century during the Age of Akuren Exploration. Gorethien, Coloveren, and especially Astorien lore have incorporated the concept of reincarnation to some extent, while Ferothien and Nezebeken lore have remained more traditional. Below is a chart showing the largest forms of Ideologism in Enshelm today, by total membership (traditional or cultural): .